


Sometimes I Dream

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fantasizing, Galen Erso POV, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, blink-and-you'll-miss-it reference to past Galennic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Galen knows he shouldn't be doing this. Even as he shucks off his pants and reaches for his lube, part of him knows how uncomfortable Bodhi might be if he knew. And yet, Galen can't help it. How can he not picture those soft brown eyes, the sweet smile, imagine what it might be like to be with him?





	Sometimes I Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day eighteen prompt "masturbation."

Galen knows he shouldn't be doing this. Even as he shucks off his pants and reaches for his lube, part of him knows how uncomfortable Bodhi might be if he knew. And yet, Galen can't help it. How can he not picture those soft brown eyes, the sweet smile, imagine what it might be like to be with him?

Galen lays his hands on himself, starts slow, wanting to savor the act. He doesn't do this often.

He breathes through the initial pleasure as he circles one hand around his cock, strokes himself steadily. His eyes flutter closed, the better to bring his fantasies to mind.

He doesn't know if Bodhi has any interest in him. The man is young, couldn't be older than Jyn – and Galen has to ask himself if that lessens or deepens his own attraction. For all he knows, Bodhi views him as a kindly older mentor.

In this moment, it doesn't matter. It's so easy to imagine Bodhi's hands on him, his mouth. He would be shy, Galen thinks, like he usually is, but with encouragement, he would do whatever Galen wants.

He groans, head tilting back as he increases his speed a bit. The picture of Bodhi's mouth on him is vivid, intense.

A thought occurs to him, and Galen's heart pounds as he shifts to his side, free hand reaching back to tease over his fluttering hole.

Would Bodhi fuck him? Force, it's been so long since he was filled by anything more substantial than his own fingers. Before he met Lyra, back when he was in school with Krennic, before their paths diverged so wildly...

He brushes that particular thought from his mind, pictures Bodhi above him, presses a finger into himself and imagines Bodhi's cock pistoning into him, whines from even the slight burn his own touch gives. Bodhi would be attentive; he would strive to please.

Galen wonders if Bodhi has ever fucked anyone or been fucked himself. His shy, innocent demeanor would seem to hint no, but Galen knows better than anyone that people aren't always as they appear. He thinks of teaching Bodhi how to do those things, if he hadn't, how much pleasure they would give each other.

Unbidden, his thoughts drift back to Lyra. Even so many years later, her loss still steals his breath. He'd loved her so much; he still has to convince himself that this isn't a betrayal. Sex with her had always been beautiful, pleasurable, full of love. Even after Jyn came along, they hadn't stopped or slowed down. He's finding it's not just the sex he misses, but that closeness to another person he always had with her. Holding hands over dinner, waking up together wrapped in each other's arms, the casual little smiles and touches.

He tears his mind back to Bodhi, because these thoughts aren't helping him reach his goal tonight. Yet he wonders if Bodhi would want those things as well. He imagines them making love in any number of ways before sharing a shower, soaping each other up gently, himself getting Bodhi off again in the suds when he's ready, before they dry off and fall into bed together. Waking up with Bodhi in his arms, watching those brown eyes open and lips curve into a smile as he Galen is the first thing he sees. He imagines telling him he loves him and hearing the words in return.

Galen gasps sharply as his orgasm takes him by surprise, hands falling limp to the sheets as he rides out the pleasure. Perhaps it only shows him as the lonely, maudlin old man he is that those were the thoughts that finally brought him over.


End file.
